Isabelle's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Isabelle is a friendly, somewhat clumsy secretary who is willing to explore the region of Seaside Hill beyond her town Edisaes But after having a couple of tacos from Waluigi's Taco Stand, she suddenly becomes gassy, and it causes Mr. Resetti to literally catch wind of it, which in turn causes a chain of events to occur that Isabelle wasn't expecting...
1. Chapter 1

**Isabelle's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I felt that now was the absolute perfect time to do this, considering New Leaf and all. And that I'm working on another Animal Crossing fanfic as we speak.

* * *

It was a great night to be in the peaceful, seaside town of Edisaes, which was in the northeastern part of Seaside Hill, surrounded by orange checkerboard mountains with green grass growing on them as it was four miles west of the Ocean Palace zone. Mayor Tortimer was just about ready to retire as Isabelle approached him, both on the eastern side of the beach jetting out into the ocean leading towards the Ocean Palace.

"Mayor, you had a great run here in our little town of Edisaes," Isabelle pinpointed as she placed her hands behind her back, blinking.

Tortimer nodded his head as he faced Isabelle. "Yes, well, I feel that my time as mayor has come, and now, I'm going to spend the rest of my old years having an island off the coast of this town, where villagers and visitors can come and have all the fun as they want."

Isabelle tilted her head to the right. "Gosh, mayor, that sounds great!" She then held her hands together. "But who's going to be the new mayor in your place?"

Tortimer chuckled as he patted Isabelle on the back. "Worry not, Isabelle. I'm certain that someone will move here and qualify. You just have to be patient."

Isabelle nodded her head as she held Tortimer's hands. "Well, if you insist, Tortimer, then I'll keep good faith." She smiled as she nodded at Tortimer, who chuckled back.

* * *

Several minutes later, leaving Tortimer to watch the moon shine above the salty waves of the ocean, Isabelle left the twon of Edisaes and headed south, to stumble upon Waluigi's Taco Stand. She noticed a male Cyan Crabber still on the lookout for rocks, with Waluigi just about to close up shop as he was getting ready to head out for the night.

"Excuse me!" Isabelle called out as she dashed up to the taco stand, placing both of her hands on the wooden counter. "You sell tacos here, right?"

Waluigi eyed Isabelle as he nodded his head, rubbing his hands together. "Yeah, I do. What business do you want?" He sneered.

Isabelle touched her fingertips together as she lowered her eyes a bit, her adorable smile still present. "Well, I heard a lot about Seaside Hill's stands, and I heard that your tacos literally pack a wallop! I want to try some, please!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he grumbled, shaking his head as he handed Isabelle a taco. "Lord forbid you get gassy..."

Isabelle blinked as she was confused. "Pardon?"

Waluigi placed his right hand on his face as he sighed. "Nevermind. How about some cash?"

Isabelle reached into her pocket, giving Waluigi some bells. Waluigi glanced at the bells, then back at Isabelle.

"You're kidding, right?" Waluigi asked as he folded his lanky arms together.

Isabelle shook her head. "In my town, we accept that as currency. Please excuse me." She then took a bite into the taco, munching it as she enjoyed its spiciness. "Ooh, ooh! This is delicious!" She continued eating it up, her tail wagging joyfully.

After finishing up the taco, she let out a cute small belch, giggling as Waluigi rolled his eyes.

"I do say, that taco sure was yummy!" Isabelle admitted as she heard her stomach grumble, "But it seems like it's having a bit of trouble settling in my tummy."

"No kidding." Waluigi sarcastically remarked as he waited for Isabelle to leave.

Isabelle raised her right hand up as she smiled. "Anyway, may I have more tacos, please? Something about its spicy flavor makes me really happy."

Waluigi shrugged as he shook his head. "Go on ahead. So long as I get cash for it."

* * *

Several minutes later, after having dined on several more tacos, a satisfied Isabelle began heading back to the town of Edisaes, her stomach continuing to grumble as she was paused briefly.

"Oh, it looks like I have something in my tummy that wants to get out," Isabelle pinpointed as she placed her right paw on her face, glancing around. "Well, if no one's looking..."

Taking a breath, Isabelle farted loudly, her tail lifted up by the loud flatulence as she sighed of relief, giggling as she closed her eyes.

"Goodness gracious, I never knew I could let out something so loud!" Isabelle cooed as she glanced at her butt. "Well, one more wouldn't hurt..."

Mr. Resetti was tunneling underneath the moist soil of Seaside Hill, briefly popping out to get some rest as he witnessed Isabelle farting in front of him, his eyes widening as he dropped his jaw in disbelief, with Isabelle skipping on over to Edisaes. He growled as he shook his head.

"Darn kids tooting all over the place... I should teach her manners!" Mr. Resetti grumbled to himself like the old grumpy mole he was, going back into the ground as he then popped up in front of Isabelle. "Hey! You! Hold it!"

Isabelle gasped as she farted in shock, this one being higher pitched as she was caught by surprise, with Mr. Resetti blocking her way. "Y-Yes?" She asked, stuttering somewhat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think you're going!?" Mr. Resetti exclaimed as he shook his head, moving his right hand angrily. "Well?"

Isabelle gulped as she trembled, feeling worried. "I was just heading back to town, why do you ask?"

"Because I just saw you breaking wind, and it ruined the peaceful atmosphere!" Mr. Resetti growled as he gritted his teeth, fuming. "You can't go around letting them rip out of your rear end! You'll stink up the whole darn settlement!"

Isabelle rubbed her left arm nervously as she glanced down. "Gosh, I didn't know my sudden gassiness could be such a problem..." She then let out a cute little poot, blinking in astonishment.

Mr. Resetti narrowed his eyes at Isabelle. "See? You just ripped right there! Hold it in, stinky face!"

"S-stinky face?" Isabelle gasped as she tooted again, this one louder as her tail was lifted by her gas.

Mr. Resetti groaned as he closed his eyes, feeling a breeze go past him. "I can only help that you gain control of yourself from here on out, kid. Just try not to smell bad." He then tunneled back into the ground.

Isabelle farted again as she held her hands together, looking down as she looked at the hole Mr. Resetti made. "He did make a good point... maybe I should try to hold it in..." She admitted as she continued heading back to town, trying her best to hold her flatulence in.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle was trying her best to hold in her bad gas as she headed towards the beach, with Felicity the cat minding her business, enjoying the nice sea breeze as she turned to Isabelle.

"Oh hey! You're that secretary, aren't ya?" Felicity asked as she placed her hands behind her back. "You must get a lot of stuff for being so cute!"

Isabelle chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head with her left paw. "Yeah, I guess you could say that..." She felt something in her stomach rumble, gulping as she knew that she was still feeling gassy.

Felicity grabbed both of Isabelle's hands as she shook them. "Oh, you gotta show me the stuff you have, I bet it's totally cute! It would look good in my humble home!" She chuckled as she had a sinister look on her face. "And soon, it'll be me who has the most precious house in all of Edisaes..."

Isabelle let out a cute little poot that lifted her tail as she widened her eyes in shock, with Felicity somehow not noticing.

"Hey, are you all right?" Felicity asked as she tilted her head to the right. "It wasn't something I said, was it?"

Another high pitched toot emerged out of Isabelle's butt as she chuckled nervously. "Oh no, it wasn't you at all..." Her smile turned to a frown as she sighed, opening her eyes. "Look, I gotta head around town and check on everything. Do you mind?"

Felicity shrugged as she allowed Isabelle to go, gasping as she noticed that Isabelle farted again, placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't know that girl was gassy! And to think, I shook hands with her! _Eww!_" She shuddered, closing her eyes while sticking her tongue out.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle walked past the various stores on the main street as she accidentally bumped into Tom Nook, who was carrying a bonsai plant into his building, Nook's Homes.

"Oh, Isabelle! What a pleasant surprise!" Tom Nook exclaimed as he wrapped his right arm around his bonsai plant. "What brings you here so early in the day?"

Isabelle touched her two hands together. "Oh well, you know... just going around town and enjoying the visuals." She sheepishly giggled.

Tom Nook murmured as he shook his head. "You're acting a bit weird. Are you in need of some coffee, or something?"

Isabelle sheepishly smiled as she let out a high pitched poot. "No, but I am in need or helping with my little... helium problem." She blatantly lied, feeling her stomach grumble.

Tom Nook scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at Isabelle. "Girl, you can't fool me. You're gassy."

Isabelle gasped as she farted louder, placing both of her hands over her mouth. "H-how did you know!?" She exclaimed in shock.

Tom Nook rolled his eyes as he pointed at Isabelle with his left hand. "We all have a case of bad gas sometimes. There's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to all of us."

Isabelle frowned as she held down her green skirt with her hands. "Oh, I don't know about that... I've been letting out these bad boys since this morning," She admitted in embarrassment as she blushed, her farts getting louder.

Tom Nook patted Isabelle on the right shoulder as he nodded his head. "Don't worry about it. It's your body expelling bad elements out of it. It's natural." He then waved goodbye to her as he headed inside Nook's Homes.

Isabelle took Tom Nook's words into consideration as she folded her arms, glancing at her butt as she tooted again, sighing.


	5. Chapter 5

"My... I really need to control my gassiness." Isabelle murmured to herself as she rubbed her right arm, gasping as she let out another high pitched toot. "Oh goodness!"

She was at Seaside Hill's new train station, of which the train, Chuffy, came all the way from the Isle O' Hags to get extra business and revenue to keep it running. Isabelle, being the secretary and all, decided to go and check it out.

"Wow! You sure are a big train!" Isabelle admitted as she accidentally pooted in excitement.

"And you sure are a gassy dog." Old King Coal responded from inside Chuffy The Train's boiler room. "What business do you have with Chuffy?"

Isabelle rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm the secretary of Seaside Hill's Animal Crossing town, Edisaes. I'm here on behalf to see if you need any funds." She admitted, still feeling nervous.

"Funds, huh?" OKC remarked as he cleared his throat. "Well, Chuffy could use an extra car to help get extra room to use."

"Well, I'll pinpoint that down!" Isabelle exclaimed as she entered the front train car, glancing at the boiler room. "Are you in here?"

"Yes, and please don't pass your flatulence in here! If any methane gets trapped in Chuffy's boiler, this whole train will explode!" OKC shouted from inside.

Isabelle nodded as she turned around, getting a good look at the rest of the front train car's interior, accidentally farting directly in front of the boiler, causing the entire train to explode in a fiery fashion that would make Michael Bay cry tears of joy as Isabelle was sent blasting off again, unaware of how deadly farting near a boiler could be.


	6. Chapter 6

"Owie... that left a mark..." Isabelle commented as she rubbed her burnt butt with both of her hands, shaking her head in dismay. "I really need to hold in my farts, or I could end up causing more damage."

She farted louder than before, her flatulence being deeper pitched as she felt the gas hitting her gas. Gasping, Isabelle sniffed her hands, gawking as she coughed, placing both of her hands on her stomach.

"Eww! That stinks!" Isabelle called out as she stuck her tongue out. "What was I thinking putting my hands up to my nose when they got gassed?"

Poor Isabelle farted again, causing the earth below her to shake, with the ground parting as Isabelle screamed for help, tumbling down the gorge all while farting, much to her displeasure.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle groaned as she rubbed her butt with both of her hands, still letting out loud trumpet farts as she blushed in embarrassment, sighing as she shook her head.

"it was a long while for me to get out of that hole," Isabelle mumbled as she shook her head at her gassy butt, "But even then, those farts echoing didn't exactly give me more coincidence..."

As she continued farting, Isabelle froze in horror as she spotted Mr. Resetti chatting to Mummipokey by his Artifact Base.

"So yeah, this dog you mention..." Mummipokey stated as he moved about. "She's been giving you trouble?"

"Well, not really." Mr. Resetti murmured as he moved his hands about, being in the hole he made. "But she's annoyingly gassy. I can only hope that it's temporary and not long."

Isabelle gulped as she hid behind a couple of bushes, trying her best to hold in her gas as she let out a loud, deep pitched poot that sounded like a tuba.

"Did you hear that?" Mr. Resetti asked as he turned towards the southeastern direction, moving his pixel axe. "It sounded like brass... and I can smell its stink..."

Isabelle yelped as she ran towards the eastern direction, trying not to be caught by Mr. Resetti as he turned around and continued chatting with Mummipokey.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maybe if I keep hiding in these bushes, Mr. Resetti won't notice me..." Isabelle stated as she looked around.

Much to her dismay, she let out a loud fart, which pretty much gave away her position. She yelped as she tried to remain as quiet as possible, with three of the Teen Titans walking past the bush.

"Starfire, was that you?" Cyborg asked as he folded his mechanical arms about.

Starfire shook her head as she held her hands together, floating in the air. "Honestly, guys, I didn't let out the blast of stinky gas this time! I'm innocent!"

"I don't know. You seem to be pretty suspicious when a fart is heard." Beast Boy commented as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Isabelle watched the three Titans leave, with her sighing of relief as she closed her eyes. "Phew... that was a close call..." She opened her eyes as she turned her head to the east. "I should keep going until Mr. Resetti is nowhere nearby..."

Much to her dismay, she farted loudly again, with the brassy toot managing to reach Mr. Resetti's ears.

"_Aha!_ I knew that sound was familiar!" Mr. Resetti exclaimed as he began tunneling towards the west, ready to bust someone.

Isabelle yelped, running as fast as she could to the west, letting out high pitched poots as she ran past the three Titans, who were genuinely confused.

"Did that cute humanoid girl dog just go past us while farting?" Cyborg asked as he pointed at the fleeing Isabelle with his right hand.

Beast Boy nodded as he blinked a couple of times. "Yes, Cyborg, yes she did." He replied.

"See! I told you I wasn't letting loose the tuba like gas!" Starfire defended herself as she folded her arms together.


End file.
